A New Beginning
by isriaela
Summary: Bella tells her family that she's getting married and moving to Alaska. What happens when she gets turned into a vampire? Will everything turn horribly wrong or will Bella finally have a break? Chapter 3 is up! - 05/01/08
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Edward slipped the ring on my finger and we took off to my house. In the car I was frightened. I was afraid of what Charlie was going to say.

Edward pulled up on the side my by house and made his way over to my side of the car and opened the door. He apparently saw how tense I was and he studied my face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded. "I have to. There's no choice in this. I know what I have to do, Edward. This is the right thing to do. I know it. I've made up my mind."

I'm going to do this right, I thought. There was no changing my mind. I knew what I had to do.

We walked through the front door. Charlie greeted us happily. It made me feel worse at what I was about to do.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Charlie.

I looked over at Edward who nodded and then I looked back at my dad.

"Dad, we need to talk," I said in an urgent tone.

"Bells is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Dad. We just need to talk," I replied. "I think you should sit down."

Charlie sat down in the kitchen and Edward and I sat on opposite of him. I took a deep breath. Nervous as I was, I really thought I could do it.

"Dad, me and Edward are going to get married," I announced. I almost winced at the way that it sounded. "Now, before you go off on me...I wanted to tell you that we're having a wedding and that we're not going to run away and get married. You told me to tell you if I decided to do anything, Dad. So I did."

I was tempted to close my eyes and wait for his reaction. Instead I sat there and waited for his reaction. I held onto Edward's hand tightly. It's a good thing that he's a lot stronger than me. I would've been afraid I was going to hurt his hand.

The reaction I was expecting and the reaction that I got was so different. I was expecting Charlie to pull a gun from no where and threaten to shoot Edward. Instead he was very calm about the whole situation. He sighed.

"Well, there's really nothing I can do about the whole situation. So...I guess I'm going to have to deal with the fact that my daughter's getting married," he said. I loosened my grip on Edward's hand and all the tension in my body was gone. "At least you told me right?"

"Oh dad," I said as I got up out of my chair to hug him.

Later that day me and Edward went back to his house to find Alice running all over the house.

"Hey, Alice!"

She stopped to look at the both of us. "So you decided to tell your dad?" she asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah. I did. He took it surprisingly well. Although, I'm pretty sure you know that already," With Alice's power I wasn't surprised that she had already known about it. Of course, it did take time at first to get used to it.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him curiously.

"Just going around the house trying to plan your extra special wedding." said Alice excitedly. I grimaced when she mentioned the wedding.

"Alice, you know it's not until August, right?" I asked.

She gave me the look. "You know these things take time, and with the time you've given me, I need to rush everything. I'll see you guys later."

I shook my head. "She's never going to do anything half-way is she?" With that she walked off, leaving me and Edward alone.

I shook my head. "She's never going to do anything half-way is she?"

Edward chuckled. "No, she never will. Hey, it's not my fault. I suggested we go off to Vegas, but you wanted to give it to Alice."

I gave him and incredulous look. "It was hard! She kept begging me and begging me and asking me how much I loved her. It was hard to resist!"

He kissed me on my forehead and took me up to his room. I sat on his bed which was only put there for me. It's not like he needs any sleep anyway. He doesn't sleep. To me the bed was unnecessary, but it was useful.

"Can you believe it's over already?" I asked. "School I mean."

"Yeah. It's really hard to believe." said Edward. If I didn't know any better, he was being sarcastic.

"You know it may not be over for you because you have to repeat this every...how ever long you repeat this, but this is the first time I've finished high school." I said.

"Yeah, but after almost a century of doing this over again, it gets a little boring." said Edward.

I shrugged. It was a new experience for me. I was glad that I didn't change into a vampire before graduation. It would've been a human experience I would've missed. This moment was going to be memorable. This graduation would be the most memorable. I promised myself it would be.

Edward sat down next me and held me. "What I can't believe is that I'm going to have a wife. And you're going to be her. Finally, I can settle down."

I tried not to cringe at the word 'wife' to make him feel better. I was going to have to get used to it anyway. I couldn't believe I was going to get married. It wasn't what I was expecting to do right after high school. And I'm pretty sure my parents weren't expecting it either. My mom was going to flip when I told her the news. It would shock her. My mother wouldn't be disappointed, but she's be surprised. She'd always talked to me about choosing about what I should do after high school. She always told me that I shouldn't get married right after high school unless I was sure of myself. She didn't want me to make the same mistake that she had with Charlie. She didn't want me to become like her.

It was strange because I looked a lot like my mother. It would make sense that I follow in her footsteps. The only difference between us was that I was more mature than she was. For years I took care of her before I moved in with Charlie. Now, I was taking care of Charlie...only it wasn't that much work. All I really had to do were a few chores and cook for him. God bless him and his terrible cooking.

"You know how I feel about this whole situation. Well, I'm just glad it was with you and no one else." I said.

One name rang in my head. _Jacob_. I remember telling him how I'd pictured our life together. He was the other one I wanted to be with. I knew I couldn't. Every time I turned around, I hurt him. That was what drove me away from him. That's why I kept denying everything. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. He was there to pick up the pieces when Edward had left me. The most I could do was pay him back for what I'd done to him. I'd done enough damage to him. I had to let him go.

Of course I'd miss him. I didn't know when I was going to see him again. It was one of those things that couldn't be determined, not even by Alice. I remember our good-byes. That was the second most hurtful day of my life. First was of course when Edward left me. I knew I couldn't live without him. I needed him in my life. I loved him more. There was nothing I could do about that. I knew I was hurting him too, but I had to choose.

I looked up at Edward and kissed him softly. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I don't even know If I want to continue this. I don't know if it's any good. If it is, I might just keep going. This was a random thought so, yeah...  
I also might change the title...not sure though.  
Thanks for reading! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, so I've decided to keep going with the story. To tell you the truth, I'm actually writing this as I go. I didn't really plan this one out. I promise though that I'm going to do my best on this. I know the first two chapters are all boring. It'll get exciting soon. I promise. I also realized that I didn't have a disclaimer in the first chapter. My bad! I'll have to start remembering to put that there...so...here's my disclaimer:_

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer and I wish this story belonged to me. Reality is that it isn't. Only the plot is mine. **

_YAY! There's my disclaimer. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

The last two months went by considerably fast. I had already told my mother that I was getting married. Of course, she was a little disappointed in me, but that was the reaction I was expecting from her.

My wedding day was in a mere week and I was frightened. I didn't want to admit it to anyone because one, I didn't want to hurt Edward and second, I knew what I had to do. I also wanted this.

As I waited for my wedding day to finally come, Alice was busy trying to get everything ready. In a way I was grateful that I asked Alice to do everything for my wedding. I didn't want to have to stress about doing a lot of stuff. Normally I'm really bad at decorating and Alice was great at it, although she did take it overboard sometimes. Alice was one to over-do things.

This particular day, Edward decided to take me out somewhere so that I could calm down about the commotion.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I thought I'd take you out to dinner and then we'd go to our meadow for a little while." he replied.

"Sounds promising." I said. "Where are you going to take me?"

Edward shrugged. "You'll find out. You'll see, it's a surprise."

"We all know how I love surprises." I replied sarcastically.

"Of course. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." he said. With that, he left my room.

I sighed. This was going to be an interesting night. I could feel it. I threw on a nice blue dress and put the white sandals that Alice had given me earlier that day. I looked in the mirror once and decided it would have to suffice. I walked down the stairs and we both left.

"You look stunning tonight." he said.

"You always say that." I replied.

"It's the truth. Especially when you wear blue. You know it's my favorite color on you."

"That's why I wore it."

"Promise me that we're going to have a good time tonight." he said.

"I promise. I just want to know where you're going to take me." I promised.

"It's a surprise. Just, bear with me on this okay?"

I sighed. I knew there was no swaying him to tell me. "Fine."

The rest of the drive we just talked about my mother and her reaction to everything and we talked about high school and what we would do after we were married. We went to Port Angeles and stopped at a restaurant that seemed familiar.

"Recognize this place?" he asked.

I looked at the place wondering when I'd been here. I gasped. "Oh my God! Isn't this the place you first took me when you saved me from those men?" I recognized this place. I remembered the day that he took me here. The memory was vivid in my head. I remember being chased by some guys. Then Edward had saved me by whisking me away in his car. I was shopping with Jessica and Angela for a dance and had taken a walk. Edward had been following me. Then he took me to dinner. He took me to this particular restaurant. This was the restaurant that I figured out what he was. He had answered most of my questions and that was the day I thought I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Edward nodded and smiled at me. It was a romantic gesture. I figured it was because of everything that was going on. He wanted me to relax. I knew he wasn't going to eat but I didn't care. It was really sweet of him to do this for me.

When we entered the restaurant we took a booth and he told me how happy he was to finally get married. I had stopped flinching when someone mentioned getting married because I had gotten used to hearing it. It didn't mean that I was cringing on the inside.

"You know you don't have to do this." he said as he had done many times this week.

I sighed. "Edward, I want to do this. I told you I wanted to. I want to give Charlie the proper goodbye and I want my mom to see me walk down the aisle. I want to say goodbye to everyone first. I told you, I want to do this right."

It was a conversation we'd been having a lot lately. I knew it wasn't going to end until after the wedding. I knew what I was doing and I knew this was for the best. Why couldn't he get that through his thick skull?

"I only want to make sure. I want to make sure you don't have any second thoughts about this. I want to make sure this is what you want. I want to make sure you know if you're doing the right thing. I want to make sure you're happy about this too." he explained. "You know I want what makes you happy."

I nodded. I did know. I knew he wanted what was best for me. If there was something I didn't want, we'd compromise on it. He was too good for me. I knew I didn't deserve him, but he insisted that he didn't deserve me. I knew I was right. It wasn't fair that he did all these things for me. When I was turned into a vampire, it would make everything more fair. I'd be doing things for him too.

I ordered the pasta and he just sat there and watched while I ate. "You know you look really weird not eating anything while your date's stuffing her face." I said, giggling a little.

Edward smiled and chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I do look a bit off."

Dinner was great and right after I finished he paid for the check and took me took me to our meadow. It was dark and I was terrible when it came to the woods. I was glad Edward was with me, otherwise I'd have a hell of a time looking for my way home. He parked and pulled a blanket out.

"Here, take this will you?" he said as he handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." he replied. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Again with the surprises?" I asked.

"It's not bad. I mean it's not that big of a deal. Don't worry about it, love." he replied as he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes when his cold lips touched my forehead.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. I got on his back and before he started running I closed my eyes tightly. I felt his lurch forward as he started running. I moaned loudly indicating that I hated this part. I felt Edward's back vibrate as he laughed a little.

"You'd think you'd be used to this by now." he teased.

I ignored his comment and concentrated on not feeling sick and not throwing up all over him. When we came to a stop my arms we still wrapped around him tightly and I wouldn't let go.

"It's okay now Bella. We're here." he reassured me. Slowly my arms started to unwrap themselves. My eyes were open now and I was on the ground. Edward took the blanket away from me and lay it under a tree. He sat down on the blanket and beckoned me over to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, then we both lay down staring up at the stars.

"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful it was." I said softly.

"Yeah, things like this make you like the simple things in life." he replied.

There was silence between us. I took the time to really get to appreciate the darkness and its stars. It truly was beautiful. I was never an outdoors person, but things like this I could get used to. It was amazing what the city lights concealed behind it. They outshined the stars at night. When you came out to a deserted meadow it changed everything. You saw more stars than you ever thought there were.

"Do you think he will come?" asked Edward suddenly. There was tension in the air. I was silent for a moment. I knew who "he" was. I knew who Edward was talking about. "I'm sorry, was that bad of me to say?"

"No. It wasn't and no, I don't think he'll come." I replied. I hadn't really thought about Jacob for a while. There were so many things I wanted to tell Edward and Jacob. This was the reason the whole wedding was needed.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again. "If this is a subject you'd rather not talk about, you don't have to."

I shook my head. "It's alright, Edward. I think I should talk about him."

"Why don't you think he'll come?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He doesn't need to see me get married to another guy. I've hurt him too much. I doubt he'd want to come. It would hurt him even more."

"You know you've been talking in your sleep again."

A worried look crept over my face. What had I said in my sleep?

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Edward.

"What did I say?" I asked curiously.

"His name." replied Edward.

I understood why he'd been asking me if I wanted to go through the wedding or not. I sighed. "I miss him, Edward." I admitted. There was not point in lying to him now. "I miss him a lot. He was my best friend and we'd been through a lot. The only way I know how to make it up to him is by leaving him alone so I can't hurt him anymore. I really miss him." Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them out. "I'm sorry, Edward. I feel terrible about doing this to you."

"Shh." he said softly. "Don't worry about it. I just don't want you beating yourself up for something you couldn't control. I just worry if you're making the right choice."

"Of course, I'm making the right choice for me." I reassured him. "I love you more. I told you I know who I can't live without. I can't go through that again, Edward, I can't. I don't know what I'd do if that happened again."

He held me close and rubbed my back. "I love you, but I don't want your choice to hurt you."

I cuddled up next to him and held him tightly. "I know I want you." I said confidently. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He brushed his hand on my cheek and cupped it in his hand. We kissed again. Then he trailed down my jaw to my neck. I adjusted myself so that it was easier for him. He came back up and kissed my lips again. We broke the kiss and I was panting heavily. It was a little embarrassing. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"There is one thing I would miss about you being human though." he said softly into my ear.

"What would that be?" I whispered back.

"Your blush." he replied. It only made me blush more. "Ah, there it is." He pointed it out and rubbed his fingers over my face. He was great at distracting me. I had to admit it was working. Instead of going back to our conversation, I continue to let him distract me. I wasn't going to let one conversation ruin our good time. I refused to let myself go back to thinking about Jacob.

I kissed him lightly. He returned my kiss and it became more passionate. He trailed down my jaw and down my neck. It made shivers run down my spine and it wasn't because of how cold he was. When he came back up to my mouth, I kissed him hungrily. When I was just starting to get into it, he pulled away. I tried to hide my disappointment. It wasn't hard because I was panting so much. He chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella." he said.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's going to be the other way around." I replied.

"Well, I think I'd better get you home before Charlie kills me."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. He's had enough to worry about for the past two months." With that, we stood up. I folded the blanket and he picked me up. I shut my eyes tightly before he started running to the car.

We got into his silver Volvo and drove off to my house. I didn't remember much. All I know is that it went black for what seemed like a few minutes and the next thing I knew, I was home. Edward opened my side of the car and looked at me curiously.

"Do you think you can walk or would you like me to carry you, sleepyhead?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk." I replied. I made it to the front door without anything bad happening to me and before I entered the house, I kissed him and whispered that I'd see him later. He nodded once and smiled my favorite crooked smile before driving off in his car. I opened the door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Charlie was in his room sleeping. I knew this because he was snoring obscenely loud as usual.

When I entered my room, Edward was already there waiting for me on my bed. I joined him on my bed and cuddled up in his arms. I couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to him.

"Sweet dreams my little singer." he said softly, almost musically, before I fell asleep.

_A/N: Okay yeah...so that's my sad attempt at a chapter two. To think, it took me like a week (or less...maybe more...not sure) to write. sighs This chapter is very lovey-dovey. There will be more action stuff soon in later chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, here is the 3rd chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. None of the characters belong to me (although I wish Edward did). They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

Wedding day! I'd been freaking out since the day before. It's not that I didn't want to marry Edward. Honestly, I just didn't want to be married...yet. He knew that. I was sure he did. It was one of the many reasons he had for asking me if I was ready to go through with this whole wedding thing or not.

I hadn't seen Edward all day. I wanted to do this the right way and Alice, being the person that takes things too seriously, made sure I didn't see Edward all day. It was frustrating. I'd really wanted to see him. All day, Alice took me around with her to finish up some last minute errands before taking me to do my hair, nails and get into my dress.

The whole process took all day. I was surprised. I had woken up early that morning too. Alice had knocked on my window at exactly six o'clock that morning.

"Bella!" she hissed through the glass. "Bella, wake up! We have things to do."

I groaned loudly. "Just because you don't sleep, Alice, doesn't mean I don't need it." I grumbled irriated at the fact that I had to wake up early during my summer vacation. Somehow Alice had managed to open my window without breaking it. I covered my face with the sheets and rolled around so that I made myself look like a cocoon.

"Come on, Bella. There's lots of stuff to do today." said Alice as she shook me.

"Can't it wait until the sun comes up?" I asked groggily.

"Come on, Bella. It's you're wedding day. There's lots to do." said Alice.

I tried to ignore her shaking me. I tried to pretend that I was rocking in a rocking chair and it was nice and peaceful. I thought I'd fall back asleep soon. I was wrong. Alice shook me more vigorously each time. I felt like I was in the middle of an earthquake. I decided I'd get up before I was thrown off the bed.

"FINE! I'll get up! Just stop shaking me! I feel like I've gone on a roller coaster a million times and I'm about to hurl." I complained as I sat up in bed.

"Good, I'll be at your door in a few minutes. If you're not down there, I'll come up here and you'll see what's going to happen." she threatened. She leaped out my window and I stood up and got ready. I didn't want to know what Alice was going to do to me if I didn't get up. I knew it wasn't going to be good. By the time I was ready I heard the doorbell downstairs. I knew it was Alice. I ran down the stairs to answer it. Charlie had beat me to it.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here so early?" I recognized this voice as Charlie's.

"I'm here to see Bella and get some last minute things done." replied Alice. I ran down the stairs at that moment. I didn't want Alice to be mad at me for not showing up in time. I knew that Alice liked to do things by a certain schedule of hers. If I messed it up, she'd be ranting on about it the whole time in the car.

"Hey Alice. Let's go. We don't want to waste any time." I said. Alice nodded.

"See you Bells." said Charlie.

"I'll be back later with the limo Dad." I replied as I was dragged out the door by Alice.

We got into the car and Alice started to drive. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we're getting our nails done and then we're going to get your hair done. Then we're going to get your make-up done and eat lunch afterward. Then, we're going back to my house where you're going to get dressed and Edward is going to pick Charlie up. Then we're going to get to the church and have yourself a wedding and wedding reception." replied Alice.

"How many people did you invite, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, hey look a puppy. Aw! It's so cute!" exclaimed Alice.

"I knew it! You pretty much invited the whole town didn't you?!" I asked angrily.

"Well, I wanted it to be a special day for you." said Alice timidly. I felt like there was something she was hiding from me. I didn't really care to ask her what it was. I was a little angry at her. I had said I wanted only family and friends there.

"So, where are we going to get our nails done?" I asked Alice.

"A really good place in Port Angeles." she replied. It was a vague answer, but I didn't ask any more. I didn't particularly care what I looked like for my wedding. What I cared about was saying goodbye to my family and friends. I cared about making Edward happy. I cared about saying goodbye to my old life and possibly never seeing it again and I cared about starting my new life with the person I loved, Edward.

We had been in the car for a total of five minutes when I started to doze off. Sleep was taking over my body. My eyes fluttered a few times. I tried to fight it but sleep was getting the better of my will. I shut my eyes and fell asleep...

_HONK!_ I moved around wildly in my seat.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked Alice angrily.

She giggled. "We're here."

"You couldn't do it the normal way?!" I exclaimed as I got out of the car.

"Hey, I tried that. You wouldn't wake up, so I honked the horn. Guess what, it worked." said Alice almost tauntingly. I glared at her and slammed the door to her yellow porche. I swore that I went deaf in my left ear.

The place was huge! In my mind I'd pictured it to be a quaint little place where no one really goes. This place was nothing like I'd imagined.

"This place looks expensive." I muttered softly.

"Don't worry, I got this covered." replied Alice.

I looked behind the counter to see what types of things this place did. It was a spa, it did hair, nails and make-up. I was amazed at how many of those you could combine in one place.

First was nails. I'd never gotten my nails done before. I didn't have to. I was always the one chewing on them with no nail polish on. I'd never experienced getting them done. It wasn't on my list of things to do. Never was really.

Alice nodded when a lady asked if one of us was ready. "Go, Bella." She gave me a small push and I sat down with the lady.

"So, you're getting married today, huh?" asked the lady. I looked at her name tag. Her name was Jenni.

"Yeah." was all I could say. I put my hands on the table and she began to file my nails.

"I remember when I got married. It was the happiest day of my life." said Jenni. "It blessed me with two wonderful kids." She pointed to the pictures behind her.

"How old are they?" I asked, trying to go along with her conversation so I didn't appear to be rude. In truth, I could care less about what she had to say.

She talked to me the whole time she did my nails. It was a little annoying. I just wanted to calm down somehow and think. Nevertheless, I pretended like everything she said was interesting. When she finished, she pointed me over to the pedicures.

"Thank you, they look great." I said gratefully. I was happy to get away from her.

I made my way to the pedicures where the lady there did my toes. Her name was Sharon. I was grateful that she didn't talk to me much. I just wanted to calm down. Alice sat next to me and had her toes done too.

"Isn't this relaxing?" she asked.

"Yeah. It really is." I replied.

After my pedicure, I went to get my hair done. This lady's name was Cheyenne. She was an idea person. She could picture everything in her head and bring it to life. She gave me big curls that hung loosely from my head. It took about an hour and a half to do my hair because at first the curls wouldn't stay. Cheyenne used a lot of hairspray in my hair. In the end, my hair was great.

"Aw, would you look at that. You look absolutely divine." said Cheyenne.

"It's all thanks to you." I replied gracously. She blushed and pointed me over to the make-up.

I sighed, this was the place I was dreading to go. I really didn't want any make-up on my face. Why wasn't lip gloss enough? Instead of a gross sticky foundation, Crystal (the make-up artist) used mineral make-up. She started with a mineral foundation and used all natural make-up on my face. The finishing touch was long lasting lipstick. It only added a little color to my lips and it didn't make me look trampy. I waited for Alice to get her make-up done and we left. We finished everything by lunch. I could tell Alice was pleased. Her schedule was going as planned and at the right times.

Alice took me to an Olive Garden close-by the little beauty place we had just left. I ordered some lasagna and a Coke and she watched me eat. While there, I could feel eyes watching me and Alice. They were probably wondering why were looking the way that we were and why Alice was wasn't eating. I ignored their stares and ate my food. I hadn't eaten anything that morning so I was starving by this time.

"Didn't they do a great job?" asked Alice admiring her nails.

"Yeah, they did actually." I admitted. "How much was the total cost?"

"Not that much, it was only two hundred dollars." replied Alice nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's not so-" I nearly spit out my food. Instead I choked on it. I drank some Coke to wash it down and I gave Alice an incredulous look. "TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" I exclaimed in a strained whisper.

"Well what did you expect, Bella?" asked Alice. "They used mineral make-up and they used other natural stuff. Of course it'd be expensive, Bella. It's your wedding day. You deserve it."

I couldn't believe it. Alice had spent so much money on me just for my wedding. She was crazy! First she had bought me a dress, then all the decorations and flowers. Now she used two hundred dollars on make-up. What else had she spent a lot of money on? It made me wonder.

"Now, don't make a big deal out of this, Bella. It's your wedding. You deserve the best. Surely you didn't expect me to just let you do your hair, nails, and make-up at a normal salon. You should know me better than that." said Alice nonchalantly.

The truth was that I was really bothered by it. Alice was like my sister. Of course I'd let her do things for me if she wanted...and if they were in reason, but this was going over that line of reason. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh, and you leave tomorrow at seven A.M." added Alice.

"For what?" I asked curiously. Oh no! What did she do?

"For your honeymoon on a cruise, silly." replied Alice. "And before you say anything you have to go."

I grimaced. I wasn't really into ships. They say they're safe, but look at what happened to the Titanic. They said that that ship was safe too. Then they went crashing into an iceburg and pretty much everyone died. I don't want to be one of those people. Course, if that ever happened to me I'd probably never ride on a ship again.

"Just kidding. I didn't think you'd want to go since you're such a spazz about things." said Alice. I shook my head and laughed. She was right, I was a spazz.

After lunch we went back to the Cullen household. Esme was there to greet us. Surprisingly, Rosalie was there too. I didn't think she'd even want to talk to me. When she found out about my decision to become a vampire, she got mad at me again. I remembered her story clearly. I remembered her fiance and what he did to her. I remembered everything about her story. I even remembered that Rosalie was supposed to be meant for Edward. I could never forget that. I knew she had Emmett, but I couldn't forget it. I hated Rosalie being mad at me. I supposed that we were starting to get along all right, but then after I decided my fate she hated me again. She'd given me a look that said 'Didn't you listen to my story? Didn't you learn anything from it?' I knew what she wanted. She wanted to be human. She thought I was throwing my life away. She was wrong. I wasn't like her. I knew what I was doing. She didn't have a choice in becoming what she was now, but I did. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with him. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Don't worry, she's on her best behavior. We made her promise." muttered Alice. I supposed she saw the look on my face when I saw her. The thing was, I didn't even know I had a look on my face.

"Good luck, Bella." said Rosalie. It seemed that she actually meant it.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I replied.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her room. I stood in the middle of the room looking around. I'd never really been in Alice's room before. Alice went rummaging through her closet and threw my wedding dress at me and a corset.

"A corset?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I'll help you put it on." she replied as I looked at it.

"It looks vintage."

"That's because it is." replied Alice. My eyes became bigger. It was a real corset. _And_ I was afraid of vintage things. With my luck it would probably end up torn or I'd probably spill something on it. I was such a klutz.

I quickly took my top off while Alice was turned around and I wrapped the corset around me. She turned back around and tied it tightly. By the time she was done, the whole top part of my body was immobile and straight.

"Why did we decide to wear a corset again?" I asked.

"It goes with your whole look. Parts of your dress are vintage too you know." she replied.

I shrugged and quickly put my dress on (to the best of my ability and with Alice's help of course). I then helped Alice into her dress and we fixed my hair a little and finally slipped my shoes (or as I like to call them, 'deathtraps') on. By the time we were finished the limo had gotten there. I knew Alice was pleased because everything was going according to plan. We ran down the stairs to find that no one was home.

It was strange seeing the Cullen household so empty during the day. I'd only ever seen it empty once and it had been at night. The house seemed so happy and vibrant yet empty all at the same time. It was strange...

I didn't have too much time to dwell on the matter. Alice was rushing me out the door and into the limo. By this time my nerves had gotten the better of me. I felt like I wanted to throw up. Alice noticed this and tried to calm me down. She kept talking, but I zoned out and I thought of everything I was going to leave behind and listed them off in my head. There was Charlie, and mom and Phil. I was leaving all of my friends behind. My whole life was going to change so fast after this wedding. Change was a good thing. In this case, it had its good points and its bad ones. Charlie would be alone and not have to see me for a long time. Mom and Phil would live life as normal as they had when I was with Charlie. I wouldn't ever get a chance to see my friends. I figured it'd be alright though because all friends split up eventually whether it be by time or...something else. There was something else I knew I was forgetting. I just couldn't think of it at the time.

Finally we'd gotten to the church. I took a deep breath before getting out of the limo. I was greeted by all my friends and family. There were so many people there. It was unbelieveable. It was amazing. I never realized how many people I knew until Alice bunched them up together in one place.

Alice quickly took me to the dressing room to get the final touches on my dress put on. She put the veil on my head and smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful." she said. I returned her watery smile with one of my own.

"So do you." was the stupid reply that came out of my mouth.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Then let's go out there and have us a wedding." Again I nodded, not knowing what to say. I had to admit that Alice seemed a little nervous. I couldn't imagine why.

We scurried out of the dressing room and got into our places in line.

"You look beautiful, honey." said Charlie as he kissed my forehead.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, dad." I replied. Charlie had already given me the 'pre-wedding speech', as he liked to call it, a week before my wedding day. I was grateful that I didn't have to hear it again.

The big oak doors leading into the gathering area opened and everyone walked down the aisle except for me and my dad. Then I heard the chime of 'Here Comes the Bride' and knew it was my turn to walk down the aisle with my father. While walking down the aisle I looked straight ahead to avoid any eye contact with anyone. I heard friends and family whisper encouraging words to me. They would say stuff like "You're so beautiful,". I ignored all the comments made to me and concentrated on making my way to Edward and getting through the ceremony without puking my guts out.

Finally we got to the alter where Edward was standing, stunning as ever. He flashed my favorite crooked smile in my direction. It made me smile back. That's when I knew everything would be fine.

The ceremony started. Everyone was seated. The priest started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join together Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in holy matrimony." he started. It was a bit strange to hear these words. I'd only ever heard them in movies and my mother's wedding. Never did I think that I ever hear them at my own wedding. The priest continued. "If there is anyone here that does not believe that these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked out into the crowd and looked at everyone's faces. I hoped no one would say "I object". That would've been embarrassing. Someone did get up. I quickly turned my head and saw who it was.

_Jacob?_ It couldn't have been. But he looked straight at me with solomn eyes and walked out of the church. His father, Billy, wasn't far behind him. He gave me an apologetic look before going after his son. I didn't know what expression was on my face. No wonder Alice was acting so weird.

_A/N: Okay...yeah now I have a cliffie. I know some people hate cliffies but yeah...here's one. It took me a long time for me to finish this. I've been busy lately so it's going to take me a while to update because of all the stuff that's going on. Bear with me. Thanks for reading. Review if you can please. _


End file.
